You Brought Me Back
by Aaron Masters
Summary: Au-ish Destiel story. Sam is tired of watching Dean mope over Lisa and decides to form a plan with Gabriel, Ash, Jo, and Charlie to play match maker, little did they know how effective it would be... Story will be better than the summary I promise!


**Okay, so I'm new at this. As in I'm new at posting my stories for people to actually read so forgive me for my mistakes, I promise fix spelling and grammar mistakes tomorrow morning . Destiel is one of my otps that I write a lot for and this is just a mini preview of a story I've had on my mind for a wile. So if you'd like me to continue this story R&R please?**

**All characters belong to the creator of Supernatural I do not own them ( Sadly) Enjoy the story! ( Also I apologize for deleting this story twice I was having a problem with my computer .-.)**

Dean sighed as Sammy went on and on about Lisa. It was driving him insane. Yeah, Lisa had broke his heart when he found out she was cheating on him; which made him stay away from dating, but he was just trying to stay low and recover. Naturally he was up and flirting by now but Lisa had been different. He loved her. Dean doesn't like to talk about his feelings but it was truth and that's why it still hurts so much. So now back to why Samantha is over here talking about it. " Look I understand the thing with Lisa was hard and all but seriously? You're just going to sit here and mope? It's scaring me, Dean. It's not you. What happened to the guy who was confident and always flirting?", he let out a longer sigh now because God did he wish that Sam would just drop it. " You deserve better, Dean. Trust me." Sam wanted to desperately get Dean out of this 'funk' he was in right now. And he knew just the way to do it, he wasn't going to no for an answer. Looking at Sam he just wanted to either laugh or punch him. Mostly because he wanted this conversation to end and that his brother was always wearing plaid; and that wasn't scary? Yeah he definitely needs a new wardrobe or something Dean smirked and chuckled earning a look from Sam. The ten thousand bitch face he got today.

" We're going out tonight"

" What? No I'm not. YOU can go but I'll stay here with my booze and pie, Sammy."

" I'm not taking no for an answer, Dean. You're coming if you like it or not. You need to start dating again it's not like you're ugly. You're attractive. Talk to someone tonight alright? Please. At least just try for me."

" Fine, Bitch. Whatever I'll try but I'm saying I'll be married by tomorrow."

" Jerk. Alright I'll see you tonight don't forget. I will call, Dean or I'll get Charlie on you." Sam warned as Dean laughed at the thought. Like she scared him, alright she was kind of scary sometimes but Charlie was like their little sis. Still though she was the kind of girl you did not want to piss off. Dean was a pretty proud brother. He had a smart ass little but not so little brother and kick ass cool little sister. Didn't matter if she wasn't blood. Dean was always taught that family don't end in blood. Bobby was a great example of that. Dean's dad died in car crash a year ago, around the same time he found Lisa cheating on him. Yeah ... that wasn't the best year he's ever had. After that Bobby took care of them but he technically always had. Especially when John got a little abusive. They boys loved Bobby like a Father. He's always been there for them and a great family friend to begin with. When their mom died and John started to drink Bobby was the one to make sure the boys got taken care of.

Dean was still broken up on Lisa but he couldn't say life was that bad when he had Sammy, Bobby, Charlie- oh right, forgot a few people. Ellen was another family friend always there for them , her daughter Jo was his best friend along with Ash. Ash and Jo were his best friends, he would say Charlie too. Yep that was all of them. There was one more person but Dean and Gabe were in a sort of love hate relationship right now. Gabriel and Dean fought a lot but it was more like teasing than anything. They were both in a prank war with each other at the moment. Oh was he itching to get that little sweet tooth back. Maybe poison lollipop or something ... nah that was going too far. Or was it? Dean was shaken from his thoughts when Sam snapped his fingers, " Hello? Earth to Dean". When he looked up Sam was at the door about to leave. He probably said a few things that he didn't hear. Sam hated that but he faked a smile and waved. " Bye Samantha, see you tonight. And don't forget to do your nails before you pick me up.", he said and got another bitch face from Sam who shook his head and left without another word. Oh yeah. He really did have to go... He groaned and slumped down in his chair. Tonight wasn't going to go well he could just feel it. Either it would be boring or go so terribly that Sam wouldn't want to take him out again. Well he hoped this would only be a one time thing and he did promise. Great, just fucking great.

The day went by pretty fast which made Dean sit there and curse at the clock. Sure the day went by fast but the night would be excruciatingly slow. Around 9 the phone rang and Dean mentally kicked himself because he already knew who it was going to be. So he picked up the phone deciding to start the night off by bothering the ass of a brother.

" So Samantha, what color did you do your nails?"

" Oh Dean-o you thought this was Sammy? Cute. Nope sorry it's your loveable pal, Gabe."

" Gabe", Dean groaned, " Seriously don't need this right now. I'm already going to have a long night, dude. Don't make it worse."

" Sorry not sorry but I'm going too."

" No."

"Yes. Sam invited me, Jo, Ash, and Charlie."

" That's better ... might have a good night then.."

" Oh don't worry you will. We're going to an erm-" ,Gabriel sounded like he was trying not to laugh and hide something at the same time " We're going to a fun place definitely your kind of fun you'll love it. I'm bringing my baby bro along."

" Baby bro? I thought it was just Michael, Luke, and you?"

" Nope. There's another, he's a real looker if I do say so myself. But he's so damn innocent, never been with a girl or kissed one. He's the definition of innocence so don't taint him, Winchester."

" Uh Gabe your telling ME that? Take a look in the mirror and tell yourself that. But sure to bring him along. Maybe I'll like the guy."

" Oh .. you will... picking you up in 5 Dean-o. We'll all be picking you up in case you got curious."

" So-" Dean heard the other line die and rolled his eyes. Course Sam would forget to tell him everyone was coming out. It would have made his day better but instead it just dragged on. He had a genuine smile for the first time since Lisa. It actually felt pretty good. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. Hell he might even have a great night and actually get a girl. Or guy. Yeah he realized right after Lisa that he was most likely bi though he hasn't done anything about it. No kissing or anything just- he knows he likes guys too. All that matters right? He's told everyone who's coming tonight wel, except Gabriel's mysterious brother who he's never heard of before today. Weird. He never would've guessed that Gabe had a little brother- oh wait. Yes he did. He's met him a few time when he was hanging with Gabe but that was years ago when they were still in high school. Ca- something was his name , he was nerdy and quiet.. innocent like Gabriel said but the poor kid was kind of awkward. Every time Dean saw him he would trip or stutter or was beat up that day and Gabe would get angry. Great now he felt like a dick. He didn't even remember him and ... Gabe didn't even try to remind him. He made a note to ask about that later and finished getting ready.

Did Gabriel mean five minutes or what? He asked himself as he waited outside, checking the time when he heard the beep of the small limo, yes a limo. They got a stupid limo for wherever they were all going to. Oh God help him. " YO!" Ash screamed as he opened the door when Dean got close enough. " You ready for tonight man? WOO! Come on get in!", he pulled Dean inside and he guessed Ash was actually excited to be going. Or he was already drunk. Dean was going with the second thought. " Dean-o this here is Cassie, my little brother, Cassie this is Dean I'm sure you remember him." Gabriel and Sam , even Charlie, Ash, and Jo all smirked. What the fuck was that about- OH FUCKING HELL. Castiel the once nerdy awkward kid was sexy as hell. Hair all messed up like he just had sex, blue yes God he couldn't think of anything bluer than the pair of eyes tarring at him right now, they were beautiful. And his face, oh yeah. He was really fucking sexy. " Hello, Dean. It's nice to see you again." Castiel smiled and Dean gulped, face starting to heat up and Dean Winchester didn't blush. " Uh hey, uhm It's not really Cas is it?" he asked and giving Gabriel a sideways glare.

Just great, his brother was hot and this was all planned out. He could just tell now by all their faces. Just. Fucking. Great.


End file.
